<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Binary Star. by Jack_H</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160723">The Binary Star.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_H/pseuds/Jack_H'>Jack_H</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Secret Relationship, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_H/pseuds/Jack_H</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Конец одного, но начало другого.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Alpha.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Продолжение работы "The Rings".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сумасшедший микс красно-синего света мягкими лучами бил сквозь иллюминатор воздушного шлюза на четвёртой палубе, отражаясь от гладких панелей на стенах коридора и уходя вглубь корабля. Сейчас на этой палубе было пусто и тихо, лишь только сигналы внутренней связи и шелест дверей доносился до этого укромного угла.</p><p> </p><p>После первого совместного выхода в космос это стало их местом, и сейчас энсин Марко Баркли молчаливо стоял у особопрочного стекла, лицезрея великолепнейший вид своими глазами.</p><p> </p><p>Сейчас была вахта смены Бета, поэтому, освободившись от обязанностей и сняв на время с груди дельту-коммуникатор, он с наслаждением стоял, любуясь красотой глубокого космоса. Пульсации красного и синего цветов отражались на линзах его круглых очков, играясь на радужке глаз, но не слепя.</p><p> </p><p>Их корабль сейчас находился в системе двойной звезды на окраине пространства Федерации. Обыденная проверка ретранслятора была завершена, и сейчас проводились последние подготовления к отправке на базу приписки. Капитан дал добро на то, чтобы еще пару часов простоять в этой точке, и сейчас свободные члены экипажа наслаждались отдыхом и еще одним прекрасным видом из иллюминатора.</p><p> </p><p>Энсин с детской радостью в глазах смотрел на то, как медленно вращаются вокруг оси две звезды, обмениваясь непередаваемо красивым блеском. Одна, имея кроваво-красный свет, медленно тянулась к своей спутнице. Та же, имея мягкий, по морскому синий свет, ответно тянулась к другой, соприкасаясь в единой точке. В самом центре соприкосновения они то и дело вспыхивали новыми красками, переплетаясь друг с другом.</p><p> </p><p>Завороженно следя за этим процессом, Баркли стоял с чуть приоткрытым ртом, касаясь руками иллюминатора, желая оказаться ближе, желая узреть это действо тет-а-тет, желая перенести его на холст и запечатлеть во времени.</p><p> </p><p>Мягкое, осторожное прикосновение горячих губ к его шее заставило энсина тихо промурлыкать, прикрыв на секунду глаза.</p><p> </p><p>— Капитан, нехорошо так подкрадываться, — улыбнулся Марко, не оборачиваясь.</p><p> </p><p>Сильные руки легли к нему на талию, и он накрыл их своими ладонями, чуть потягиваясь.</p><p> </p><p>— Или что, вы выбросите нас обоих в воздушный шлюз? — улыбнулся в свою очередь капитан, обнимая своего человека.</p><p>— Капитан! — возмутился энсин, тихо засмеявшись и крепко обняв его за шею, развернувшись лицом.</p><p> </p><p>Они тихо смеялись, обнимая друг друга и медленно покачиваясь в красно-синих цветах, словно присоединяясь к танцу двух звёзд в сотнях тысячах километров от них. Не желая прерывать подобный момент комфортного уединения, Марко положил голову на грудь капитана, слушая сердцебиение того сквозь ткани одежды.</p><p> </p><p>Вслушиваясь в быстрые удары влюблённого сердца, он молча улыбался, наслаждаясь по-своему интимным моментом.</p><p> </p><p>— Что сказала коммандер? — энсин тихо спросил, не отрываясь.</p><p>— Она согласилась, хоть сейчас, — с улыбкой ответил капитан, осторожно взъерошив непослушные чёрные кудри.</p><p>— Ты серьёзно сейчас? — Марко тут же оторвался, с счастливым удивлением смотря в глаза пары.</p><p> </p><p>В них, переливаясь со сгустками красно-синей энергии, отражался он сам, словно оставшись в глубине этих прекрасных любимых глаз.</p><p> </p><p>— Я могу прямо сейчас ее вызвать, если хочешь, — капитан коротко поцеловал энсина в лоб, не выпуская его из рук.</p><p>—...да, — сквозь несколько тянущих секунд со смущением ответил Марко, краснея и сливаясь цветом щёк с красным гигантом, что продолжал свой замысловатый космический танец.</p><p> </p><p>Капитан тихо рассмеялся, на секунду прижимая раскрасневшегося офицера к себе и целуя его в макушку. Выпрямившись, он с тут же посерьезневшим лицом надавил ладонью на коммуникатор. Тот привычно пропищал, активируя внутренний канал связи.</p><p> </p><p>— Капитан первому офицеру, — обозначил он пункт назначения, и ему тут же ответили.</p><p>— Слушаю, — мягкий приятный голос отозвался на другой стороне корабля.</p><p>— Коммандер, подойдите на четвертую палубу, пожалуйста.</p><p>— Да, сэр, уже иду, — со странной ухмылкой в голосе ответила коммандер, закрывая канал.</p><p> </p><p>Марко стоял, задержав дыхание, не в силах даже пошевелиться. В его голову ударило осознание, что этот момент был поворотным, и после него обратного пути уже не будет. Нет, он не был напуган или устрашен, просто какое-то неосязаемое чувство в груди начинало согревать, отдаваясь в кончики пальцев и вызывая лёгкий тремор.</p><p> </p><p>— Всё будет хорошо, — словно ощутив его состояние, тихо прошептал капитан, коротко целуя своего человека в кончик носа.</p><p> </p><p>Зацветая новыми красками, энсин уткнулся лицом в грудь капитана, обнимая его обеими руками.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Omega.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тихое шипение двойных дверей и голос компьютера, обозначившего номер палубы, донёсся до закутка воздушного шлюза. Размеренные командные шаги, на мгновение заглушенные закрывшимися дверями турболифта, начали постепенно приближаться. Это звучало, как таймер на бомбе замедленного действия.</p><p> </p><p>Но это не было плохим отсчетом. С каждым касанием подошвы форменного ботинка металлической поверхности коридора отсчитывались секунды до конца старого, прежнего и начала нового, лучшего, доброго. Это было концом одного, но началом другого.</p><p> </p><p>Выйдя из-за угла, коммандер улыбнулась обнимающейся паре и направилась к ним, неторопливым шагом сокращая расстояние. Подойдя, она поправила полы чёрной форменной куртки и оттряхнула руки об бедра.</p><p> </p><p>— Итак, вы готовы, дорогие мои? — ухмыльнувшись, спросила она, доставая ПАДД из крепления на правом бедре.</p><p>— Да, мэм, — отчеканил Марко, тут же вставая по стойке "смирно" и складывая руки за спиной.</p><p>— Как никогда, — спокойно ответил капитан, вытягиваясь вслед за энсином, разве что делая это чуть медленнее.</p><p>— Вот и отлично, — улыбнулась коммандер, выходя на середину коридора и расставляя ноги на ширине плеч.</p><p> </p><p>Марко встал по правой стороне от неё, подняв голову кверху, не моргая, не смотря на яркий мягкий свет, что бил ему в щеку. Капитан встал напротив, с теплом в глазах смотря на свою пару, сильно сжимая за спиной руки, стараясь скрыть тремор, что неожиданно накрыл его тело. В эти секунды должно было произойти самое главное событие в его жизни, важнее даже назначения его капитаном этого судна. И он не знал, насколько к этому готов, но желал этого всеми фибрами своего сердца.</p><p> </p><p>— Итак, вы имеете свои клятвы, или мне это сделать за вас? — задала риторический вопрос коммандер, активируя ПАДД.</p><p>— Нам это ни к чему, — в один голос ответили Марко с капитаном, глядя друг другу чётко в глаза.</p><p> </p><p>С отблеском красно-синих вспышек, что лучами проходили между ними, в глазах друг друга отражались они сами. Словно в первую встречу на мостике они запали в разум и сердце друг друга, и остались отпечатком на радужке глаза, которая до сих пор имела на себе это отпечатавшееся изображение. И сейчас, не моргая, они продолжали смотреть и видеть себя в глазах любимого человека. Видеть свою будущую, несомненно тяжёлую, но единую жизнь, видеть свое счастье, свое спокойствие, видеть <em>жизнь</em>. Ту, о которой до этого они не могли и мечтать.</p><p> </p><p>— В таком случае... — с немного удивленной улыбкой продолжила коммандер. — Капитан, начнём с вас.</p><p> </p><p>Он коротко кивнул, не моргая и не отрывая взгляда.</p><p> </p><p>— Согласны ли вы взять в свои законные супруги Марко Баркли?</p><p>— <em>Согласен</em>, — не вздрогнув, ответил капитан.</p><p>— В богатстве и бедности, в горе и в радости, в смерти и бессмертии? И пусть ничто вас не разлучит.</p><p>— <em>Клянусь</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Тремор, что ходил по рукам капитана до этого момента, прекратился после заветной фразы, сорвавшейся с его губ.</p><p> </p><p>— И вы, энсин, согласны ли вы взять капитана в свои законные супруги?</p><p>— <em>Согласен</em>, — с улыбкой на губах сразу же ответил Марко, еле дав договорить коммандеру фразу.</p><p>— В богатстве и бедности, в горе и в радости, в смерти и бессмертии? И пусть ничто вас не разлучит.</p><p>— <em>Клянусь</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Они медленно подошли друг к другу, словно во сне, вставая в максимальной близости. Серебряное неширокое кольцо медленно наделось на левую руку энсина, фиксируясь на безымянном пальце. В это же время такое же серебряное кольцо упокоилось на руке капитана, аккуратно проскользнув широкую костяшку фаланги и оставшись на пальце.</p><p> </p><p>— Властью, данной мне Командованием Звёздного Флота Объединенной Федерации Планет, от звёздной даты 29802.2 я объявляю вас законными супругами. Можете поцеловаться!</p><p> </p><p>Остановив на ПАДДе запись протокола, коммандер быстро убрала его в бедренный крепеж и со счастливой улыбкой зааплодидировала.</p><p> </p><p>Капитан же, медленно взяв своего уже более чем законного супруга за руку, нежно поцеловал пальцы с новеньким, еще блестящим кольцом на нем.</p><p> </p><p>Марко, ещё не отойдя от осознания того, что у него есть официальный муж, все же пересилил и взял себя в руки. Осторожно повернув голову капитана за подбородок, он нежно его поцеловал, передавая в поцелуе все те эмоции, что сейчас его одолевали. Переплетясь пальцами друг с другом, они стояли, продолжая долгий поцелуй искренней, истинной любви, что была в их сердцах.</p><p> </p><p>В это время за бортом корабля бинарные звезды продолжали свой танец, переплетаясь друг с другом лучами энергии, высвобождая немыслимые комбинации цветов и вспышек. В лучах этих звёзд, объятая ярким дьявольски-алым и воздушно-синим светом, рождалась новая любовь. Новое начало.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. All hands on deck.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Звук боцманского свистка приятной трелью раздался под сводами отсека для шаттлов, заставляя всех присутствующих разом щелкнуть подошвами ботинок и вытянуться наизготовку.</p><p> </p><p>Сегодня был праздничный день. Отчасти, но праздничный. Черная форма каждого из офицеров буквально блистала под светом фонарей, чёрные с серебром дельты на груди переливались, бросая солнечные зайчики по стенам, форменные ботинки были начищены так, что можно было разглядеть собственное отражение.</p><p> </p><p>Однако сейчас все головы были приподняты, взгляд направлен перед собой, руки сложены за спиной одна на другую. Это было торжественное мероприятие, здесь не было места шуткам.</p><p> </p><p>Старший офицерский состав был выстроен в виде буквы "П", образуя собой своеобразную площадку. По центру была установлена небольшая трибуна с покоящимся на ней ПАДДом. Рядом с трибуной, немного нервничая, стояла офицер, знакомая всем присутствующим вокруг. Будучи ранее коммандером, первым офицером на корабле, она сейчас нетерпеливо переминалась с ноги на ногу, то и дело касаясь манжет своей форменки. Теперь на рукавах красовалась ещё одна полоска, поднимающая ее на ранг выше. Капитан.</p><p> </p><p>Двери отсека для шаттлов с приятным мелодичным звуком открылись одновременно с сигналом боцманского свистка, и на палубе появился капитан в сопровождении еще одного офицера. Не дойдя немного до трибуны, он остановился, медленно осматривая всех присутствующих.</p><p> </p><p>Каждого из этих офицеров он знал, с каждым был лично знаком, с каждым разделил годы службы и десятки операций в тех местах космоса, которых даже нет на общедоступных картах. Но всему приходит конец.</p><p> </p><p>Дойдя до трибуны, он так же щёлкнул подошвами и вытянулся по стойке, чуть приподнимая голову.</p><p> </p><p>— Смирно! — подала команду первый офицер, и они одновременно с капитаном развернулись, вставая лицом друг к другу.</p><p> </p><p>Капитан, положив на ПАДД левую руку с серебряным кольцом, что находилось на безымянном пальце, дождался, пока прибор пискнет об окончании идентификации его личности. Как только писк раздался в полной тишине, он убрал руку с ПАДДа, возвращая ее за спину.</p><p> </p><p>— Компьютер! Начать процедуру передачи командных кодов! — компьютер отозвался мелодичным сигналом. — Личный код "Дельта-Би-Четыре-Два-Точка-Два".</p><p> </p><p>Компьютер снова отозвался мелодичным звучанием и затих. На палубе было тихо так, что был слышен электрический треск сдерживающего поля. Это был тот момент, когда даже слишком громкое дыхание могло все испортить. И никто не рисковал ни шелохнуться, ни вздохнуть.</p><p> </p><p>Первый офицер в свою очередь положила правую ладонь на ПАДД, так же дожидаясь идентификации своей личности.</p><p> </p><p>— Компьютер! Закончить процедуру передачи командных кодов! — вновь мелодичное звучание отозвалось в мёртвой тишине. — Личный код...</p><p> </p><p>Капитан не слушал того, как продолжалась процедура передачи командования. Он медленно обводил взглядом своих офицеров. Смотрел каждому в глаза, запоминал их лица, имена, звания. Все они были ему как семья, и даже больше. Но было пора.</p><p> </p><p>Компьютер вновь пискнул, и капитан вернулся в реальностью, с лёгкой ободряющей улыбкой смотря на нового командира.</p><p> </p><p>— Поздравляю, <em>капитан</em>, — он протянул руку для рукопожатия. — Теперь она ваша.</p><p>— Спасибо, сэр, — новая капитан ответно пожала руку, скрывая выступившие слезы. — Я буду о ней заботиться.</p><p>— Уж постарайтесь.</p><p> </p><p>Капитан коротко кивнул, чуть отступая назад и давая новому капитану место. В это время офицер, что сопровождал его до отсека для шаттлов и все это время сопровождал его, выступил вперёд.</p><p> </p><p>Подойдя к трибуне, он вытянулся наизготовку, приподнимая голову вверх. С этим движением его круглые очки чуть съехали с переносицы, а чёрные кудри волос вздрогнули, спадая на лицо. Рука на руке, лежащие за спиной, подсознательно продолжали потирать друг друга из-за нервов, постоянно поправляя спадающие рукава новой форменки. На манжетах теперь красовалось две полосы — одна широкая, и одна узкая.</p><p> </p><p>— Капитан, сэр! — обратился офицер к новому командующему, не моргая.</p><p>— Коммандер Баркли, — новая капитан с улыбкой поприветствовала его.</p><p>— Разрешите покинуть корабь, сэр? — Марко посмотрел ей в глаза.</p><p>— Разрешаю, — она улыбнулась, протягивая ладонь.</p><p> </p><p>Коммандер Баркли сам улыбнулся, крепко пожимая руку на прощание.</p><p> </p><p>— В добрый путь, — капитан кивнула, и коммандер отступил назад, вставая рядом со своим супругом.</p><p> </p><p>Они легко соприкоснулись руками, и капитан нажатием на дельту активировал коммуникатор.</p><p> </p><p>— Двоих для телепортации! — коммуникатор подтверждающе пискнул. — Запускайте.</p><p> </p><p>Золотое свечение медленно объяло обоих офицеров, отражаясь на металлических деталях их формы. Несколько секунд ослепляющего золотого света — и они распались на атомы, исчезая с палубы. Лишь только остаточный след на секунду отразился в глазах офицеров. То, как они двое крепко взялись за руки.</p><p> </p><p>Это было новым началом.</p><p>And the sky's the limit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>